


Doomsday

by Sir Tristan (Jorb)



Series: Old fanfics [1]
Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2009-03-27
Updated: 2009-03-27
Packaged: 2018-08-30 17:14:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8541832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jorb/pseuds/Sir%20Tristan
Summary: This is my first attempt at fanfiction, so don't kill me.





	1. Prologue - 20 Years Ago

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is my first attempt at fanfiction, so don't kill me.
> 
> This is the prologue for my story called Doomsday. This takes place about a year after the games (Sonic is 16, Amy 13, Tails 9, etc), but 20 years BEFORE the rest of the story.
> 
> Tell me what you think.

Dr. Eggman shuffled quickly through his underground lair, knowing that Sonic and his friends would soon be there to stop him, this time for good. Hurriedly, he finished making the final touches on his latest version of Metal Sonic. However, his intention was not to use this on Sonic, as this robot was far too valuable to risk being destroyed.

Dr. Eggman knew that this base would last long into the future, Metal Sonic waiting all the while. One day, some poor fool would come and accidentally activate him… and then the end would begin.

You see, Eggman’s ambition was to conquer the world. However, he decided that if he can’t have it, then nobody could. This latest version of Metal Sonic had been upgraded to absorb the energies of the Chaos Emeralds, making him much more formidable. Once Metal was activated, he would immediately begin his hunt for the Emeralds, and as soon as he got a hold of all seven…

Eggman snapped out of his daze. Now was no time to think about what Metal Sonic would be able to accomplish, he had work to do!

After about another ten minutes of hard work, he was finally done. He stood back, admiring his handiwork. “Ahh, Metal. I sometimes feel as if I’ve put too much work into you,” said Eggman, looking over his creation, “but then it passes.” Suddenly, his security system lit up in red, alerting him to Sonic’s approach. Eggman chuckled to himself. “Come, you blue rodent. You may end up defeating me today, but how will you fare twenty years from now?”


	2. Chapter 1 - Jordan and Violet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is my first story ever, so go easy on me.
> 
> This is the first chapter, set about 20 years after the events of the prologue. Metal Sonic is still waiting in Eggman's lair to this very day, waiting. Meanwhile, Jordan and Violet are racing through the desert, and find something that hasn't been seen for ages...

Jordan the Hedgehog raced through the desert, leaving clouds of billowing dust behind him. Jordan was quite unusual for a hedgehog, as he had no quills on the back of his head. Instead, he had a mop of ragged blue hair on top of his brown head. Nobody really knew why this was, not even he did, but he just chalked it up to a genetic mutation and left it at that. He had quite an interesting sense of style, wearing a blue and yellow jacket, blue gloves with red and gray cuffs, red pants, and green shoes. He also wore a pair of yellow goggles on his forehead.

Running to his side was his friend since childhood, Violet Rose. Like Jordan, she too was a hedgehog, although more normal of a hedgehog then he was. Her parents were the famous hero from twenty years ago, Sonic the Hedgehog, as well as one of his friends, Amy Rose. Violet rather resembled her mother, wearing a blue dress and white gloves, with rings at the cuff, as well as blue running shoes that resembled the shoes her father wore at her age. Unlike her mother, she wore no headband, and also, unique to her, was the mysterious yellow necklace that hung around her neck. She had gotten it for her 8th birthday as a present from her father, Sonic, and had always been wearing it since. Both hedgehogs possessed the ability to run at quite impressive speeds, and often spent time running around at high speed for thrills.

Suddenly, as they rounded a corner, Jordan realized that Violet was no longer following him. “Violet?” he asked. “What’s up?” “Jordan… you’d better come and see this,” replied Violet. Jordan dashed over, and gasped at what Violet was holding in her hands. “A Chaos Emerald!” he exclaimed. Violet nodded, then turned back to look at the Emerald. It was a vibrant red color, and nearby sunlight reflecting into the Emerald caused rays of light to sparkle and dance. “What do you think it was doing out here?” asked Violet. Jordan replied with, “I don’t know, but we’d better go show your dad. He hasn’t seen a Chaos Emerald in ages, and I’m sure he’d want to know about it.” They were about to leave, but right before they could, a voice called out to them, “Hold it right there!”


	3. Chapter 2 - Tyler

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My first fanfic, so go easy.
> 
> After finding the red Chaos Emerald, Jordan and Violet are stopped by a stranger named Tyler, who wants the Chaos Emerald for himself.

Jordan and Violet turned around to see who was there. Behind them, with arms crossed, was a fox. He had green fur, with a tuft of fur that had been dyed blue on his head. He was wearing a black jacket with white sleeves, and camouflage jeans. He was also wearing black gloves, with black and dark blue cuffs. He also had black shoes, with small spikes on them. “Who are you?” asked Jordan.

“My name is none of your business, but if you must know, it’s Tyler. Now hand over that Chaos Emerald,” demanded the stranger. Jordan immediately yelled, “What? How do you know about the Chaos Emeralds?!” Tyler replied by saying, “Ever since Sonic and his friends fought Dr. Eggman, everyone knows what Chaos Emeralds are. Duh.” This caused both Jordan and Violet to fall down, anime style. “Oh yeah…” said Violet. “Well, did you know my father IS Sonic? We were going to take the Emerald to him!” Tyler snorted and said, “Hpmh. Likely story. As if I’m going to believe that Sonic the Hedgehog is your father!”

Jordan then took the opportunity to step up and say, “She’s telling the truth, you know.” However this just caused Tyler to stare and him and say, “Did I ask you, freak?” Jordan twitched a little; Tyler had struck a sore spot with that remark. “Tyler…” warned Jordan. “What? Did I make you mad? What are you going to do, punch me? Freak…” taunted Tyler. 

Jordan snapped. Enraged, he ran at lightning speed at Tyler with his fist raised. However, right before he hit him, Tyler was suddenly not there. “Huh?” wondered Jordan. He heard chuckling behind him. He turned around and saw Tyler. How did he…? “Are you done yet, slowpoke?” said Tyler. Before Jordan could charge again, Violet yelled out, “Jordan, wait! Let’s see what he wants…” but Tyler cut her off, “I already told you. Give me the Chaos Emerald.” Jordan asked, “What do you want with the Emerald?” “That’s for me to know and you to find out,” responded Tyler. Then, before Jordan could even react, Tyler ran up to him, grabbed the Chaos Emerald, and ran off. “What the…!” said a stunned Jordan. “What just happened?” Violet, just as surprised, replied, “Looks like you aren’t the only speedster around here, Jordan.” “Wait until I get my hands on him…” said an angry Jordan, only to be once again held back by Violet, who said, “Jordan, wait. We should go tell my parents first. They should know what to do.” Jordan grudgingly replied, “I suppose you’re right… Come on. Let’s go.” Jordan grabbed onto Violet’s hand. “Ready?” asked Jordan. Violet nodded. “Then let’s go!” yelled Jordan, taking off at supersonic speed.


End file.
